Those Who Jump
by Thatdragonrider
Summary: It's a race, the ultimate race, one where the contestants jump through portals to different planets and dimensions to reach the final destination, the prize. It is a mutual agreement that once we pass the camera's view anything is legal, even the illegal. Both Sasori and Deidara recognize this, yet they still partake. Why and how far will these teens make it?
1. Chapter 1: Let The Race Begin

**Hey, guys! New Story idea kept pestering me… again. So wow, look who's typing again, shocker really…. I guess I'm really writing this one cause I'm feeling down and writing makes me feel… anyways here you go, my people of the internet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, Masashi Kishimoto does, and may he long live and prosper.**

**Warning: Ready for awesomeness? Cause this will blow your socks off! Get ready? Three… two… and we're-skipping-one –cause- it's- too -great… GO!**

-XX-

Deidara:

I was tired of being bored. Nothing really mattered, I wanted it to, but it just never happened. To say I was just wasting away or floating was wrong, because that never described it effectively. It was as if someone had strapped me to a chair underwater without an oxygen tank and pried my eyes open to watch the otherwise empty water. Because the feeling I felt was suffocation. The boredom got to the point where it didn't hurt but killed and it did so slowly. Always slowly.

Maybe that was my reason for signing up for the race. The race warned of death but promised adventure. There were no legal signings because you just had to know there was the possibility that you'd die and it was all in the name of the game. When someone asked me why I would sign up for a game that risky and that painful I would smirk lazily and respond with "Painful wouldn't even begin to describe it and that's my reason." Because I wanted to describe it. To feel something, even excruciating pain was enough for me to walk into that small room. But I needed them to see me specifically and know I meant this so when she offered me the pen, I refused. I walked up to the ballad and bit my index finger and wrote my name in my smeared blood. Then when I walked past the lady I smirked once more. She told me not to be cocky, there were millions. I had turned over my shoulder and walked backwards raising my arms, shrugging my shoulders and thrusting the door behind me with my shoulder, opening it to arrogantly exit just as I had entered. In that hallway by myself I would allow my smirk to get wider because I knew she had seen my eyes, the eyes that told her, _all the better_.

-x-

To understand my boredom you must understand my home. But that word in itself was a stretch of the definition. The place I live in, no one ever got out, we were the poverty on my world. I lived in the slums on the ground. Up above us we could see the floating cities filled with the florescent lights and flying machines. Fireworks blazed through the sky every night and even from the ground we could see them, that which were considered entertainment. Everything else was survival. That's what my mother always said, but mom never understood: to me they meant the same thing. Watching those pricks enjoy the fire crackers like we enjoyed fights on the street made me sign up. Because if there was one way to get off ground level it was the race.

The race wasn't just my planet, it was a universally watched race held every ten years, this year it was being hosted by my solar system, so we were the ones to partake in it. _The Humanoids_, that's what this year was called. Two people from every planet, didn't matter age, class, or gender. The race wasn't discriminate. It was a race that partook in different dimensions, made possible by thick bracelets called _Jumpers_ which would open portals that would or would not open depending on if you were in the correct spot; the action of doing this was _jumping_. There were cameras in the beginning and the end, but that's it. Besides then you were chipped for your location. This meant that there weren't any to hear you or see you. It also meant that those promises you made in the beginning to not kill and to play fair can all just go away the moment you first _jump_. It has happened countless times and it will happen this year because the prize is always just that grand that ethics and morality seems to disappear. You weren't offered gold or jewels or castles, but all, and on top that your own choice planet. For me, I wanted this planet. Those dicks in the sky would be pushed off their pedestals and on the dirt and they would know it was because one of us had won the race. That's right, I didn't play to just play: I was going to win.

So after weeks of deliberation the news had arrived, even down here. It was decided who would play and we were starting on my home turf. Well, I never been to the floating cities, so it wasn't that big of an advantage, but at least I wouldn't have to travel far. The giant spaceship arrived down here later in the day and we were told to go about our normal business. Nobody listened of course. Nobody, but me anyways. I would be here sitting; no lounging on the bench as if it was my thrown, because I knew they would choose me. I outright challenged them and they would find the entertainment in that.

"Dei, someone spotted them! You're gonna miss them!" It was a childhood friend, Kurotsuchi; she didn't even stop in her run towards them, still too far away to be seen from this distance.

My smirk grew as I lounged on my back, head resting in my palms, "No I won't, un." But she wasn't there. Nobody was. That's okay, I can wait.

Loud screams of excitement and hustling of footsteps were heard as the crowd drifted towards me, as well as the unmistakable steps of metal. My eyes still closed, I smirked. A shadow appeared over my face, my smirk only growing. It was a game and this would be the first time my opponents would see me if they watched on the screen. Deidara Iwa, the 17 year old kid who had the audacity to smirk and be arrogant in front of the universe, the kid who wasn't afraid of anything. "Deidara Iwa?" Of course they knew I was me and where to find me, that wasn't questioned. Rule 1 to being a racer: Don't question the abilities of those who run the race. That knowledge could save your life, or more specifically, my life.

"Yeah, that's me." I still didn't open my eyes nor let my smirk slip.

"Congratulations, you were chosen. You must come with us immediately after saying goodbye to your family and friends, we'll wait for you." Their congratulations sounded more like they were talking about the weather, not that I would be a part of the biggest event in the universe. Heh, guess you had to have that mentality to send people to their deaths knowingly.

At this I did open my eyes and sat up, still grinning arrogantly, "No, that's okay. I'm coming with you now." Sorry, mom, this is a game and you win the fame by standing out. Not like we would say much anyways, I already knew what she would say and she knew what I would say. I spotted a cameraman not too far away, his attention absorbed into the lens, which was absorbed on me. My smirk grew, almost forgetting about the guard.

The man, who was in a light armored, inky black suit of the race's body guard shrugged indifferently, "You're like your partner then."

This actually genuinely caught my interest, "Are they here?" I looked around but everyone was just staring at me wistfully, definitely not the look of a racer.

He shook his dark curled hair, "No, he's in the capital, didn't want to visit you in the slums, said you'd be up there soon enough." My eyes narrowed at this and I felt a lot less cocky and felt it being replaced by anger. My teammate was one of the spoiled city dwellers. Whatever, as long as he didn't slow me down.

I got up and followed him over to the spacecraft, quenching any curiosity I had for the large ship, as I got on the platform to go inside I turned and faced the people of my town. They were all here, my mom, my teacher, everyone. I didn't look at them however; I looked at all my future citizens. I grinned broadly and waved, "When I get back, pack your bags, we're flying upwards and they will be coming down! The tides will turn!" They all erupted into cheers and this time I smiled genuinely and turned around walking up the platform and into the spaceship, feeling the burn of the camera on my back. I liked that burn though, a sensation I could get used to.

The inside of the ship was unlike anything I had seen before and that was good because for the most part all I've seen is gory things, here everything was of the highest quality, the chairs the richest velvet, the wood, the deepest burgundy, the carpets, the thickest wool. I sat in my seat and buckled, feeling the rumble of the spaceship lift off. I closed my eyes; we would be to my partner in less than an hour, besides that I didn't see much point in staying awake. I couldn't care less about the richness of the spaceship after all the hardships these rich fucks let me and my people go through? No, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing me impressed, I would sleep and I would snore as loud as possible.

I was awoken by this woman who looked disgusted by me with her nose curled and the way she leaned back, "We're here."

I brushed her willing hand off my shoulder and unbuckled. After a few stretches, I followed her out the spaceship and onto the docking station. It was windy so high up in the sky and I had to brush my flailing hair to see the people waiting. The man from before stood there waiting for me with same cameramen (how they got there was beyond me but then I had to remind myself I didn't and shouldn't care) and a small redhead wearing flowing black pants and a deep red leather vest. Even from here he screamed super rich if not royal. It contrasted quite effectively with my own coarse and dusty pants that had holes everywhere and overly large white puffy shirt that had its sleeves cut off so that I didn't get too hot when working. Instead of feeling self-conscious however I smirked even wider, let him see me as I stand before we're fitted similarly. I wanted him to see me, the guy who was going to win him the games.

As I approached with the lady he looked at me coldly, showing neither praise nor scorn. We stepped forward so that we were close to each other. "Sasori Akasuna" The guard said his name first, of course, he was of a higher status, then he said mine, same even tone, at least that wasn't discriminating, "Deidara Iwa" Sasori's cold chocolate heavily lidded eyes stared into my bright and laughing pale blue ones. We both reached out at the same time and shook. His hand was surprisingly cold and I ignored the instant reaction to want to let go. Instead I gripped his hand tightly.

"Don't way me down" He said coldly. Ha, everything about him was cold.

Again I grinned, "Feathers don't keep down bricks, un. It's the other way." His facial expression didn't change. It wasn't needed; we both understood the other wanted to win and wouldn't tolerate a partner who was bad.

"Come, Akasuna, Iwa, your rooms a wait. In the morning is when it truly starts."

-x-

He led us out of the docking station and for all my talk my heart skipped a beat, the buildings floated with rushing hovercrafts and other small ships zooming past. The bright lights made my eyes shrivel for a few seconds and to be on the safe side I didn't move initially, instead attempted to focus on the surroundings. There was a sidewalk but after the sidewalk was the empty air, if you fell, you died, but these people didn't seem worried, there was no hesitation in their steps. The buildings were tall and loomed over us, bright and colorful electronic displays, with different movie ads all over them, including the weather, but mostly it was mine and Sasori's faces on these 70 story buildings. I could perfectly see my shocked face and his indifferent one. Everyone seemed to be looking at us, even those who zoomed by in their vehicles. Some erupted in to cheer when they could actually see the real us. Swallowing my initial fear I smiled once again and waved, albeit a little strained. They erupted even more. Sasori just stood by my side. Whatever, as long as he wasn't useless in the race, I didn't really need a friend.

There was another bodyguard standing at two flying motorcycles, which meant the wheels were replaced by levitating engines. On the ground level, I was lucky to see a couple of ones with wheels, so this was exciting. Even more exciting knowing one was for me. The man tried explaining but I ignored him and jumped on the slick blue one, hearing it purr beneath me. Sasori similarly sat on a red one. The man looked back at me, "Ever driven one of these?"

I twisted the handle, hearing the purr rumble, "No." I leaned forward and shot through the sky. It was exhilarating feeling the wind against my face going who knows how fast. Sasori and the guard easily caught up. "Hey, brat, follow, you don't know where you're going." Sasori growled. I rolled my eyes, he didn't look older than me but I slowed down. He was right, I didn't know. The guard took the lead once again and we followed close behind.

Going slower was a different experience I could now see the reflective colors and it seemed as if I was wading above a rainbow. We reached our building apparently and Sasori and the guard nimbly got up. It took me longer because I wasn't as sure as them that I wasn't going to plummet to my death. We walked into a tall building once again with our faces illuminated, once we got in there was a lot of blaring lights from the crowding paparazzi, "Akasuna, Iwa, can we have a word?"

Sasori seemed to ignore them, walking by as if they didn't exist however I looked up, and grinned. The crowd wasn't new to me, on ground level people would always crowd when a particularly good fight was happening. They started to buzz even more, "How do you feel being up here?" "Are you nervous?" "Do you think you and your partner will work well together?" "Who's stronger?"

I smirked and shrugged, "I like it enough to make it mine when I win. Of course not, you don't feel nervous for red rover, this is the same, a game, a race. If he doesn't get too bossy I don't see a problem. Me obviously, Miss. Protected over there would cry at my home." I had to run to catch up with them on the stairs. We were both given our own luxurious lofts and feasts. I didn't watch the T.V that would broadcast the racers, deciding it was more fun if it was a surprise. After eating more than my family could've eaten I showered and went to sleep. Like I said I wasn't nervous, just excited as I could feel the boredom leaking away.

-x-

Sasori and I sat in our chairs waiting for the other teams to arrive; we were Team Four, fourth planet from the star. It was boring and I began picking my teeth with my pinky. I could hear Sasori hiss in annoyance by my side. Smirking I continued picking. We had been dressed in tight white suits with black strips running up the sides and arms and outside legs, the color of my team. The other teams would get their colors but all had basically the same functioning purpose, to not get in the way of the _jump_. Our Jumpers were strapped on our left wrists, they were big and had a singular large pad where you would tap and a portal would open. Somehow it felt weightless.

The first team arrived, walking through the room, it was the black team, Team Three. One boy had long black hair tied in a ponytail, with cold inky black eyes and pale skin. His counterpart was obviously one of the people who dwelled under water (the planet was mostly water with few on the surface such as the first guy) he was blue and resembled a shark with gills and black beady eyes. My eyes twitched, someone who would burn easily, good. They sat in the seats next to us.

Team Five arrived about thirty minutes later, a boy and girl in red jumpsuits. The girl had amber eyes and short blue hair; she walked calmly much like the boy next to her with orange hair and piercings all over his pale face. He had purple eyes with rings. These two radiated power but not the spark or drive that made them a hard target but not an impossible one. They sat next to us as well.

Team Two arrived next, a giggling guy wearing an orange mask and guy who had green hair and was half white, half black. That wasn't a surprise either as the second world was mostly forest. Their colors were blue.

Finally the brown team, Team One arrived. Two burly men, one with white slicked back hair and the other one was tan with scars and a mask hiding half his face. They looked insane, which meant we would have to watch out for them. They'd be the first to break the rules.

Finally a bored man with half his face hidden as well walked in, he held a book and didn't look interested which ticked me off. Some of us would die and this fucker was looking like he was about to preach kids. He sighed and began to speak in common speech, "The race will start in less than five minutes. You guys know the rules, you're all old enough to have seen it last time. Don't kill and follow the designated path. You can't open a portal unless you're at the right spot so it doesn't really matter. Cameras will be here and at the finishing line, everything else will be closely monitored by chips in your Jumpers. Nod if you agree to these terms." We all nodded. He sighed and went on, "Right now we are in the highest building on the highest floor the first portal is directly under us, you will be given a board and you are to surf to the bottom, you will not be given a parachute as before you land you are expected to have one of you press the pad on your watch and open a portal which will begin the games. Each team will go out in their designated spots, 1-5. You will appear on the same planet and or dimension at the same distance from the next portal but at different spots." He looked at all our faces, finally ending on team one. "Okay, Team 1. Now is your turn."

"Wait! Now?! How are we supposed to surf, there's no fucking water." The white haired man spluttered, still seated, as his partner stood up grabbing a board by the balcony.

The man just looked as uncaring as before, "You surf the air. Now go or you'll be deducted time." Like every other race, this was timed and you could be deducted points from the areas where the camera was on you only for obvious reasons.

"Come on, Hidan. Deduct me points and I'll kill you." His partner was waiting at the balcony. It made me smile hearing that. This team may be crazy burly and big, but if a team didn't have good teamwork then the team lost its most valuable asset.

Hidan muttered some curses and got up, grabbing his own board, he stood by his partner gazing reproachfully down, "If I die Kakuzu, I'm fucking haunting you so beware." Kakuzu just rolled his eyes and they both jumped out.

We all stood up, running over to get a better view to see if it was possible. It was, Hidan was madly cursing but he wasn't dying, he was surfing the winds. We watched for a few minutes until a small bright light appeared at the bottom and their two small dots disappeared. We all backed away apprehensively as Team Two got their boards.

The orange masked man giggled, "I've never surfed the wind." He giggled mirthfully before jumping off, not waiting for his partner. The plant dude just muttered a 'whatever' and jumped off as well.

Next was Team Three and the black haired guy just calmly got his board, waiting for the lumbering shark dude, who grinned, "Ready, Itachi?" Itachi nodded and together they jumped, both disappearing like the other two teams. Of course surfer dudes wouldn't mind surfing, shark man was bred for it.

Feeling light like the feather I claimed to be I grabbed a board and went over to the balcony. I looked down; now that it was my turn it looked like a way bigger fall. If possible I felt even lighter still. Sasori looked at me peculiarly with his cold eyes, "Don't die first round, Brat." Hah, easy for him to say he was born in the heights, highest I got before yesterday was falling off my two story school. However I smirked wickedly, not one to back down from a challenge.

"Watch, Sasori, my man. You might learn some things." He hmphted in response and I grinned jumping over the edge with him following closely.

It really did feel like surfing only that we were falling thousands of feet from the sky and unless I pressed the pad we would splat. But I was never one afraid of death, only afraid of boredom, so with this mentality I leaned forward, making myself go faster and I just had to trust my gut that I would survive this, after all the big child man could so there would be no way that I would allow the first death to be the 'cocky poor kid'. No. I leaned further still, hearing Sasori match movements behind me.

When I got close enough, I grit my teeth as I fought against the air to press my pad. A bright cloud of swirl opened up right underneath me and Sasori and I flew straight into it. We made it. The race had begun.

-xx-

**Okay, so I didn't proof read but I wanted to upload this tonight cause otherwise it would be on my mind all week, so whatcha guys think? It's really late here and I need to sleep, so sorry for any typos or failing sentences. Well I'm going to bed. Uhm it'd be cool if you guys favorite or followed or reviewed if you have anything to say.**


	2. Chapter 2: Teammates

**I REALLY like this one, like Deidara is crazy and legit so it's fun to write. This chapter is dedicated to all of you have reviewed and favorite, thanks it really makes my days c: Although, I don't think I should view my emails during school anymore because I was in AP Chemistry and I saw someone had favorite this and B&R and just zoned out for the next 20 minutes thinking of my lovely follower, thanks, hopefully you know who you are ;)**

**Oh yeah Castle of Glass, guys, that song really gets me in the mood to write this, Linkin Park rocks socks that I'll wear in the future off. Also, You Suck At Love, the first part of this Chapter I listened to Simple Plan.**

**Warnings: Violence WOOOHHHH YEEEAHH, and cussing of course, right?**

**Let's begin:**

-xx-

Deidara:

"Gahh, shit!" I was blasted out of the portal and went tumbling against the dirt, hissing as my hands scraped against the rough surface. Of course by my side, Sasori nimbly landed, rolling out of the fall.

The sensation in the portal was unimaginable. It felt as if my skin was being harshly pulled in every direction, causing disorientation and as if I was paying attention to every single feeling at once. We couldn't keep our eyes open, due to the speeds it felt like we were traveling, but all this happened in less than a blink of eye, which was reason enough for my flailing. Sasori could go blow himself up for not being as affected as me by this because I know for certain no matter how privileged he was he had never _jumped_ before.

I sat on the floor, nursing my hands. Sasori glanced down at me in distaste, "Get up, Brat, you're wasting our time." I looked up glaring mutinously at his annoyed eyes.

"Right, because we know where we're going, un." I snapped, looking around in exasperation. Our first planet was an empty one, no town in sight. We were at a mountain range in an otherwise empty field that went on for miles in every direction. Wind roared around us, blowing the tall stalks. I couldn't even see wildlife but Sasori didn't seem bothered by this. He merely rolled his eyes at my undoubtedly 'bratty behavior'.

He tapped at his Jumper, "There's a vague map with a pointer for the spot."

I looked down, surprised. He was right. On the padlock was us and a larger blinking blue dot some ways off. This was the first I heard of a map in the Jumper, I looked up at him caustically, "How the hell did you know that, un? That asshole didn't tell me about any map." He rolled his eyes again and I made the silent promise that if he did it again I would punch him in the face so his eyes were permanently rolled back in his head.

"Of course not, moron, it was assumed that it was common sense. How else would we know where we're going?" Huh, he was right. Still a bastard but a right one. I mutinously stood up and began descending down the side toward the marker. He followed silently. After a few moments I glanced at him through the corner of my eyes, I was never one for silence and even more I was curious about someone who lived on the rich half of my planet… "So, Sasori, my man, do you have a girlfriend?"

He looked over, eyes narrowing in annoyance, "Mind your own business, brat." Again with the brat, this guy looked barely ike a fifteen year old for crying out loud.

I smirked and looked away, "That's a no then. What? They couldn't take your old man complex, un?" The way he glared at me made me believe he was going to strangle me any moment.

"I said shut up, brat." I mouthed _brat_ with him at the same time, taking on to mimicking his scowl. He glared at me even more venomously, "Watch it."

I allowed my head to droop to the side as I gazed at him with a cruel smirk, "Or what you'll kill me and have to forfeit since you lost your partner?" He balled up his fists and I whistled, having fun at his boiling anger, "You know, for a guy who uses 'brat' a lot you sure look like you haven't gone through puberty yet. What are you? Thirteen? Fourteen?"

"Seventeen!" He snapped, annoyed with my antics. I grinned.

"Me too." He looked over from the corner of his eyes and snorted so I continued, after all we still hadn't even made a dent in the distance, "So does that mean that all of you in the skies look underbred? Didn't have to fight for survival so you're shrimp sized?" He angrily seethed from my side. Ha, he was too easy. Too fun.

"Don't assume you're even on my level, brat."

"Don't worry; I don't think that badly of myself, thanks for the concern, un." He stopped in his movements and after a few seconds I stopped too, turning to look questioningly at him. The wind blew his red hair across his face but otherwise he was frozen.

"Whatever this is you're trying to do this has to stop. We're teammates and we won't be able to work well together at this rate. Did you see the other teams? Some of them looked like best friends and will laugh when they see us at our own throats." I watched him silently for a few moments before stepping up and going eye level with him, my hair billowing towards him. To my surprise we were about the same size. He didn't back away, his pride wouldn't allow him.

"How were you picked?" I asked suddenly. He blinked, not having expected that question after his miniature rant about team work. He thought about it and shrugged dismissively.

"I don't know. Does anyone know why?" I nodded slowly, my face still less than a foot from his, my eyes gauzing for any hidden facial expression he might hide.

"I know. I wrote my name with my own blood." His heavily lidded eyes widened for a moment but I continued before he could respond, "You have to stand out to them and that's how I stood out. So I've been wondering how is it that you were chosen, just based off of name. Was it just coincidence? No, because that doesn't make any sense. After all, there were millions to choose from and a simple _Sasori Akasuna_ had to stand out somehow. They don't just choose anybody, so I think I came to a conclusion. You're somebody, even in the capital. Someone who didn't have to stand out because they already had their pedestal already polished and raised sky high for them." His eyes narrowed as I got further in my deduction. I wouldn't have seen this if not for the distance and I silently nodded at this. "You can tell me and save me the trouble of guessing or we can remain two strangers in this competition, but it will hinder our teamwork that you oh so care so much about."

"I don't know anything about you." He retorted and I leaned back, face lit in amusement.

"That's because you know I am from the ground. You feel like you don't need to know anything more about me. Otherwise you would've responded with a question by now." I felt a stab of satisfaction as I watched his eyebrows furrow and lip twitch. I had won and he knew it.

"I'm asking now." He breathed barely audible.

I laughed and turned over my shoulder, continuing our descent, we did still have a long way to go. I shrugged, "My name is Deidara Iwa, age 17. As you know and I stated just now, I was born and raised ground level with only a mom who sprouted nonsense all the time. We didn't have any entertainment besides fighting so I can't say much on hobbies if you would forgive me, however I was always fascinated by the idea of art. As for the fighting, clearly, I was never the biggest but I was always one to face a challenge head on. I haven't lost a fight since I was 12. My aspirations?" I shrugged, "I'm here, so you can clearly see my ambitions, un." Throughout my speech he remained quiet and since I couldn't see him I assumed after the long silence that he wouldn't respond however after a long pause where I almost forgot him he did answer, quietly and less angry, almost emotionless.

"I'm Sasori Akasuna, age 17 as well. You were right, I am somebody. My grandmother is a major figure in politics and I'm the prodigy who does everything flawlessly. You said you were interested in art? I've won more competitions with my puppets than I can count-"

"And your reason for joining the race?" I interrupted, honestly feeling interested.

"Excuse me?" He sounded confused.

"I joined for the adventure and to take the planet from your old grannie's hands. What was your reason?" I smirked, knowing he couldn't see it, "After all I'm sure you're never at a loss for adventure up there, un."

Again there was a pause but like before he did answer, "It was expected for me."

I shook my head, not accepting that answer, "No one does this race just because it was expected of them, un."

I could almost imagine the scowl, "That's my reason."

"Fine, don't answer honestly. You will tell me eventually." _If we make it that far_, I added silently, not feeling the need to voice it out loud. He wouldn't console me and it wasn't as if he didn't know too. We continued for hours in silent, all the time just continuing down the side of the mountain.

Finally he stopped and I stilled with him, he gazed around the area, searching. "There's nothing to eat here." I smirked. Of course the spoiled Sasori would assume there's nothing to eat just because he wasn't handed a silver platter.

"Yes there is. They wouldn't place us on a planet to starve, un."

He looked at me weirdly, not the response I was expecting, "Unless they wanted us to hurry up and get out." I glanced at him sharply, so he wasn't just saying that because he was spoiled. I thought back on the white haired guy who didn't seem like he cared whether we went splat or not. I nodded slowly, I wouldn't put it pass them.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked, allowing him to take leadership.

He shrugged, "Continue but at a faster pace and keep an eye open for anything edible." We did just that, we walked at a brisk pace, however not once seeing something to eat. What we did see though was the indicators getting closer, soon we were less than hour away however it was really dark and it was mutually decided that we would make camp. We would need our strength for the final dash. My stomach wasn't bothered by the lack of food, however I could hear his grumbling. To his credit though, he didn't seem to pay the slightest attention to it as he curled up in the grass going to sleep.

I laid down as well, but looked up at the bright stars before going to sleep. First day and nothing had really happened besides the initial jump, that's okay, this was the calm before the storm that was brewing. I nodded off into a deep sleep.

-x-

I was faintly aware, even in my sleep, of the crunching of the grass beneath someone's feet but I dismissed it still feeling groggy and not totally awake. I could feel the ground as weight stepped right above me and something felt off. I opened a bleary eye to see a distorted large and burly figure in the darkness leaning over me. Then it clicked.

"Shit, un! Sasori!" I rolled out of the way as Hidan's hand holding a rock (where he even got one in this empty place was beyond me) came slamming down to where my face was seconds before. Remember when I said that those two would be the first to turn? Because I totally called it. I scrambled to my feet seeing in my peripheral Sasori swinging his leg under Kakuzu's and making Kakuzu slam into the ground. Sasori was up in the blink of an eye, tense and ready. Kakuzu grabbed Sasori's leg, yanking him down. With a grunt those two began wrestling on the floor, Kakuzu attempting to strangle him.

Hidan tried lunging for me but I danced out of the way, "You fuckers! It hasn't even been a day!" I leaned down, swiftly grabbing some dirt and flinging it in Hidan's eyes. He hissed in pain and started throwing blind punches. I maneuvered around several before he finally hit me in the gut, hard. I spluttered, doubling over and his fist crunched into my lip. I could feel the blood already gushing into my mouth. I spat it out in his face.

Again I chanced a peek as I saw Sasori losing a battle of brute strength, on the floor he was no match for someone who easily looked like he could eat Sasori for breakfast, lunch, and dinner and still have room for desert. I growled in pain as I sprinted towards them with Hidan lumbering after me. Without pausing as I ran by I reared my foot back and soccer kicked Kakuzu in the face, who was leaning over Sasori's withering body. His head jerked over to the side and he went limp, his weight bearing on Sasori. However instead of helping him out, which clearly I had just done, I turned towards Hidan who was still running at me.

I ducked between his legs as he ran over me. He stumbled to a confused stop getting ready to turn again but not waiting for him I leaned down and grabbed Sasori's forearm lugging him up just as he rolled Kakuzu off of him and running towards the direction of the pointer. My hand slipped from his forearm to his hand and subconsciously, still holding his hand we ran. However Sasori, even winded, turned out to be faster than the bleeding (probably internally as well) me and he soon took the lead. We never paused in our run as he led us down the hill, the slight decline propelling us just that much faster.

We never even felt tired, the adrenaline being like our drug, as we were able to run all the way to the pointer nonstop, even if Hidan and Kakuzu weren't following us. We skidded to a stop when we saw the ginger hair boy and blue hair girl also watching us just as warily. I gave them a slight indication with my head to the spot where the portal would open, not ready for a fight. They nodded curtly and ran, opening a portal.

This time when I looked at Sasori, I smirked and he instantly let go of my hand, his brow furrowing slightly. "Ready, un?" However he didn't answer that question, instead asking one of his own.

"Did you kill him?" My eyes widened in surprise. Did I? I could've easily snapped his neck… more so I didn't care, not that I should've. I shrugged.

"All the better if I did, right?" I winked sadistically and to my ever growing surprise he smirked grudgingly.

"You were quick on your feet there. I was wrong before, I'm glad to have you as a partner, otherwise my neck would've been snapped in my sleep."

I looked away, amused and feeling warmth for my partner for the first time, "Yeah, just next time you save me, okay, cause I'm pretty sure I bruised my foot field goal kicking his face." He looked at me questioningly, of course they wouldn't have games with balls in the skies and I just grinned, once more jogging towards the designated spot. I stopped and turned back grinning mischievously, "Ready, Sasori, my man?"

He shook his head, still smirking softly and trotted to join me. He stood next to me and held out his arm, this time ready to press the portal. He clicked it and the ground beneath us vaporized much to my surprise as we were flopped in the middle of a vast ocean. "SHIT!" I yelped right before going under water. Maybe the next time I wouldn't be quite so terrible at this _jumping_ thing, as I'm pretty sure Sasori summersaulted into a dive, plinking lightly into the water. Of course because he just couldn't be a team player and take one for the team and flail along with me.

-xx-

**So how'd you guys like it? I know it was short but honestly it's building up, starting small and getting bigger. Next chapter will probably be longer, hopefully. Also I like uploading the second chapters quickly after the first just cause it feels more right doing so.**

**But, guys, I love Deidara and Sasori in this one :3 Did you guys? If you guys like it and want to be totally awesome and fantastic people then follow or review (I LOVE reading your guy's reviews) and if you think it's worthy then favorite. So if you guys have any comments then review and it'll be great cause how often I upload depends on you guys! Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3: When Plans Go Awry

**Yo, guys! All my tests and quizzes are done, except for math but whatever. I MADE A 96 ON MY AP CHEMISTRY FREE RESPONSE TEST, only person in my class to have made an A. Insert victorious chair spinning :D. I seriously thought I horrendously failed that thing and was the only person who didn't check my grade but hell yeah. So I wanted to write for this one because I love writing this story, they're so fun. Actually this chapter is the whole reason I made this story, a particular piece was just on replay for me so I'm really glad I get to write this part.**

**Warnings and Disclaimers are the same so let's begin:**

-XX-

Deidara:

The water was only cold on my face and hands, which made me realize one of two things: our suits had more than one purpose and they intended us to be thrown in an ocean. What dicks. My head broke the surface. Instantly I was gasping for breath and spluttering the water that had entered my system. I spun around not really seeing anything and only confirming what I had originally seen. "THEY FUCKING THREW US IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING OCEAN!" I screamed into the air.

Beside me Sasori's head emerged from the water and he shook his head, spraying droplets everywhere. He raised his wrist from the water and looked down at the indicator, scowling, "Calm down. We need to think this through." In other words we weren't close enough to reasonably swim there. I glowered reproachfully at him, hating how he was attempting to reason our way through this.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THERE TO THINK THROUGH?! WE'RE IN THE _MIDDLE_ OF SOME RANDOM OCEAN IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE, UN!"

He grimaced, "Yeah, I got that but it isn't like your tantrum throwing will help us. Now help me think of a solution." If my hands weren't needed to keep me afloat then I would've strangled him for his insistence that there was any actual way we could get out of this.

"No." He looked at me incredulously.

"… What?"

I dipped my head into the water and allowed water into my mouth before coming back up and spraying it onto Sasori's face. His calm demeanor looked a lot more forced. Good. "I said if you want to calmly think your way through this then you can do it without me, un."

His mouth was held agape before he shook his head and glowered at me, "This is a team!"

I shook my head. Funny how our little team success and warmth turned into two bickering wet teenagers, mainly because of me, but still. "Well, we're placing you as team captain, _Danna_." I emphasized the last word sarcastically. He just continued glaring.

"You're such a brat."

"Such encouraging words, _Danna_, almost made my team spirit quell." Again he mutinously glared at me before looking past me. His eyes widened in surprise.

"… What's that?"

"You don't see anything! You just want to make me stop complaining and actually help you." I snapped. He rolled his eyes before slowly sliding his gaze back to me and staring reproachfully.

"As much as it would please me to stop hearing your whining, I'm not lying. Turn around, moron." He looked pointedly over my shoulder again.

I glared venomously before whipping around, making sure my wet hair smacked Sasori in the face in the process… he was right, for the billionth time. There was an approaching figure far off in the distance. I squinted my eyes and could barely make out a mast. "… A ship." I murmured.

"That's painstakingly obvious." I turned around once again to face him and smirked. His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, _Danna_, I'll allow you take the reigns on this one… until you fail that is."

"I don't fail." Was his instant response, almost like a habit. Probably was.

"We'll see, un." I lowered half of my face into the water as we waited for the approach of the ship. It was a little over an hour before they came. Eventually we both got tired and just floated silently. Probably best since they would be able to see us better.

It was a large ship and had easily recognizable pirate flags, sending us both warning flares to be careful, not that either of us ever encountered pirates before, but it seemed to be common sense. The ship got uncomfortably close and we could see a rope fall from the deck, into the water. A man nimbly slid down it and swam to us. Up close we could see his long black hair and sickly gray skin. He roughly grabbed us, although neither of us protested, and easily swam back to the ropes, even though he was lugging us after him. He stopped at the rope and wordlessly gestured to the rope. I glanced over at Sasori and without looking at me he quickly and easily climbed up. Shaking my head, I followed suit, through out the climb repeatedly thinking of how fun it would be to see him to fail and for me to be the one once again to get us out of the mess. I ignored the very small and _very_ questionable part of me that also wanted his praise again. No, I was doing this for bragging rights, all the way through.

I finished my climb and ignoring Sasori's outreached hand, grabbed the ledge and pulled myself up and onto the deck, the man quietly slipping up from behind me, although I got the feeling that he was doing that more as a measure to make sure I didn't jump over. Ignoring him, I looked at the rest of the assembled deck of pirates, all just as odd and unattractive as the man who pulled us up. There was seven total, including him, all armed by large and powerful looking swords the somewhat strayed from a sword's normal appearance.

I didn't allow myself to look at Sasori nor did I allow the numbers to deter me. More importantly these people weren't looking at me in recognition. The entire universe knew our face, which only meant one thing. This portal not only jumped planets, it jumped dimensions this time. I didn't even doubt that Sasori had made this same conclusion. Of course he would.

"What are you two doing in the middle of this ocean so far from any island?" Asked a white haired impish looking man. He was one of the smallest but he radiated a sadistic power that wouldn't hesitate. Good, I never liked an indecisive person. It took me a moment to realize I understood his words, another moment to realize why I understood his words. We were on planet three, a planet that spoke the solar system's universal language. At least there wouldn't be the language barrier. I kept silent, allowing Sasori to say all the words so that when he failed he couldn't blame me for anything.

"Last night my friend and I were on the deck when he passed out and knocked us both overboard. I'm from a wealthy family and if you take us east I can promise you riches beyond your wildest imagination." East was undoubtedly where the portal was. Sasori sounded sincere and slightly afraid with a voice that attempted to remain controlled. Oooh, he was good.

The man expectedly just grinned twistedly as if he was getting ready to peel off our skin, "That's a rather good plan, however I have other thoughts for you two."

Sasori's eyes widened and he looked around fearfully; instead of acting with him I seemed to slip into the shadows. It was easy enough as everyone was watching Sasori's convincing and on the point of panicking performance. "Bu-but my family has gold! We could pay you riches!"

The man's light purple eyes twinkled at Sasori's distress. "Right, well you see there's always a more fun option for us to take." He licked his lips, hands caressing his sword's hilt.

Sasori's eyes imperceptibly narrowed, I was probably the only one to see it. "Aren't pirates motivated by gold?" His voice quivered, maybe they thought it was fear, but I knew better. This was from annoyance. His plan wasn't going right, which made me sure it was time to take control. Sorry, Sasori, fail some other time when my planet isn't on the line. Now that I knew it wasn't hopeless, I was back to my normal self. Lucky him.

I stepped forward, laughing surprising them all, even Sasori, who glanced in shock with narrowed eyes. I grinned lazily at the Captain, "Well as long as this isn't as clichéd as we originally thought, then I guess we'll have some of the fun you were talking about, un."

His purple eyes narrowed suspiciously and confused, "Maybe you don't understand there, we're going to kill you and your friend. Slowly." He emphasized the last word, taking a step towards us.

I grinned mischievously, "Promise?" I could practically feel Sasori deadpan at my side. He was glaring silent daggers but I ignored that, my attention solely on the man in front of us and his crew. Seven of them, I counted once again. I could practically feel the man behind us going for his own sword that was by the deck's ledge. Still, I kept my lazy and rascally smirk on.

The captain tilted his head, "Do you have a death wish?"

I shrugged, as if not bothered either way, "Only about half the time, un."

"And the other half?" My grin widened.

"The other half I'm too busy winning."

He stopped in his caress of the sword hilt and glanced around as if he expected his ship to become under attack. "… You're horribly outnumbered with no weapons. How could you possibly win?"

I winked much to Sasori's horror, "Ask again in a couple hours."

The man stopped and observed both Sasori and me before shaking his head. He quickly stepped forward and punched my already swollen cheeks, although it wasn't nearly as painful as Hidan's punches. However I still winced and after staring at me in satisfaction he turned away, walking toward the steer, "Change of mind: Tie them up. We'll make them walk the plank later and drown them unless blondie does anything questionable."

The man from behind us yanked us harshly and used the wet rope to tie us together against one of the log masts with both of us facing a different direction. I grunted as he tugged the rope tightly and securely against my gut. After securing it, he left Sasori and me alone. "This was your fantastic plan?!" Sasori hissed quietly.

I grinned even though he couldn't see it, "Don't worry, Sasori, my man. Wait for it." He humpht but stayed quiet, probably because I stopped calling him Danna and was addressing him by his name again, which meant I wasn't against him anymore.

The black hair man came back over to us after a short while, bored and curious. "So are you guys really rich people?" He was facing me and so I grinned knowingly.

"Do we look like it, un?" He took me in and slowly shook his head after a moment.

"I don't know… I've been a lot of places but I've never seen anyone dressed like you two. You also speak weird and again I've been a lot of places."

Sasori remained silent so I shrugged against the ropes, "Who knows? You probably just never have been to our place before. Tell you what: Get us out of here or steer this ship east and you'll get to see something you'll be glad you saw, un."

His eyes narrowed and after studying us for a few moments he walked away, over to the helm.

"Deidara! What are you doing? This isn't helping! He'll tell his captain and we'll be killed for sure! Your plans are awful!" I rolled my eyes. Someone had so little faith.

He was right though. Eventually he came back with the captain. The captain stopped the ship and cut our ropes. He held the sword at my throat whilst someone on the other side held one to Sasori's, "I've changed my mind once again: You guys are dying right here right now. We're going to tie anchors to your feet and make you walk the plank." His eyes narrowed in sadistic pleasure.

I grinned which only made him dig the point into my throat uncomfortably but I never dropped my smile, "Thanks." Sasori remained quiet.

The captain indicated for two of the men to bring forth two anchors and fresh rope. The captain took the rope from one guy and set down his sword. He fastened the one around my leg specifically. For a moment I just gazed whilst he tightened the rope before taking a deep breath. I reached down quickly before anyone realized what I was doing and grabbed his sword from the floor beside him and drove it into his sword arm's shoulder then effectively cut the rope from the anchor.

In the blink of an eye, Sasori wrapped part of the rope in his two hands and wrapped it around the other man's throat, choking him. The man went limp after a few moments of pointless struggling. Sasori loosed his grip as the man dropped to the floor, unconscious and grabbed his large sword, twice Sasori's size. The five other crewmembers were astonished by our speeds and so only just began to advance. I held my sword threateningly out towards them, stopping their movements. "Don't get closer. We only want you to take us East then we'll take it from there, un. You can either all die here, which wouldn't bother either of us, or you could hold onto to your lives. Maybe my friend here doesn't understand but I do, pirates aren't driven by gold. They're driven by adventure and once we kill you it all stops. So it's your choice. Although… I warn you we don't hold hostages." For emphasis I dug my sword into the Captain's shoulder wound again and twisted. He screamed in pain much to my satisfaction. The crewmembers regarded us for a moment before looking back at each other and shrugging, went to their stations. One of them going to the helm and steering us east.

Sasori glanced over at me sharply, "How'd you know that?"

"What?" I asked absentmindedly, checking my indicator to confirm we were heading in the right direction.

"The adventure thing." I looked up and smirked.

"Oh that? Ha, I was just filling up space, say anything with enough conviction and anyone will listen." I shrugged, "I've had enough practice ground levels with this stuff to know, un." He regarded me for a moment before faintly smiling.

"You're unpredictable."

I laughed, "No, I'm easily predicted. Just expect the unexpected and you will be able to read me like an open book." He shook his head bemusedly before stopping and staring across the water.

"This is third planet." He didn't ask but I still nodded. His brows furrowed, "Which means this is team three's home. One of them is one of those who dwell underwater. Do you think they've cleared this stage?" I looked over the water with him.

"I don't know. Probably, but as long as we don't meet them…" It was one of those clichéd moments where the person says something and it happens, only not in the way we expected… the door to the ship's quarters opened and out came… one of Team three's own people. His blue hair ruffled and his tattered clothes ratty. He yawned loudly, one hand at his mouth and another at a clothed sword. The hand at his mouth rubbed his eyes and he opened them groggily, "What's going on here?"

The Captain on the floor groaned and looked up, "These two have taken over the ship, Captain." Wait. My heart nearly stopped. Captain… the racer from team three… was Captain in this dimension… and we just… and I just… damnit. I groaned and glanced at Sasori's own alarmed face. Well, so much for that plan.

-XX-

**DONE. Finally, I don't actually like the whole revising thing so if you come across errors, please don't hate me too much as well as once again I did this late at night and need to go to sleep to wake up early to study for my math homework. Bleh. Also, I know Suigetsu's older brother as the leader but for this story let's just go along with Kisame, ok?**

**Besides those grievances, review or like or favorite cause that would be cool ^_^ until next time?**


	4. Chapter 4: Going Down With A Fight

**Okay, guys. What's up? I'm actually giving myself two days for this chapter, so hopefully it'll be well written instead of the norm 4 hours or so. _Also please note that I did go through the other three chapters and added a couple of lines as well as edited the errors, so feel free to check those out_.**

**I can't believe I haven't uploaded in 3 weeks or so. Actually I was excited because whenever I read fanfiction or something and they mention something where they think it's cool, I go and check it out and someone told me I persuaded them to go check something out so MILESTONES you guys. Milestones, with you lovely people are being made.**

**Let's dedicate this chapter to… Koryandrs for reviewing all three chapters and being fantastic. Whoop. Whoop.**

**Warning: Slightly gory… whoops, that wasn't supposed to happen, my friends.**

Deidara:

I couldn't even look over to see if Sasori looked as horrified and flabbergasted as I was. Probably didn't, that bastard has three facial expressions: blank, annoyed, and angry. He's just… wait, no, stop. There is a powerful looking captain sizing me up, who from our dimension was good enough to be picked for the race, and he was toying with his sword's hilt that is strapped to the back. Was this really the time to be bothered by my partner's lack of soul? Hell no. Definitely not… however, I did find myself glancing at him quickly and seeing his intent face fixed on him, his acquired sword raised. My eyes slid over to the background and I scowled. The crew we went through so much trouble getting was now more confident with their captain here now. Tch.

I looked down at my own sword. Neither of us were swordsmen, so to take on the captain and his crew alone… now that it was established that the man withering in agony was _not_ the captain, seemed absurd now. How did I believe we could take these guys on before?! Where did that confidence come from? Wait, no, stop this too. Why was I losing my head now? After only the second planet _jump_ was I really going to snap? Was I going to be beaten by a racer who wasn't even in the race? No. As I said before, not with my planet on the line will I not go down without a fight. And fight I would. Fight like how I did on ground level all those years. Fight like how I fought with Hidan. Fighting was what I knew best and was what I would do until my last breath.

The sudden feelings of inexplicable calm that I got from the loss of panic swept through me with a deep inhale. I had this. I was that cocky teenager who caught the attention of the universe. Only question was what would we do? We weren't going to fight them head on, that's for sure. It was already clear to me that although Sasori was great with everything, I was the better plan maker and he was good at following, eerily great actually. I glanced around the deck, this time really looking, not at the people, but at the ship itself.

It was big enough and had the several masts with the elevated platform, about five feet higher, for the helm. Different elevations… hmmm. Maybe that was workable? But I needed time to think so I tried to occupy the time with talking, wasn't really creative, but it needed to happen as a distraction. "You pirates aren't easy lookers are you? Isn't that a bit clichéd? Maybe next time, we get captured by pirates it'll be by attractive people, un." I smirked, but it was more like a reflex as my eyes gazed around, mapping out a battle sequence that could possibly result in Sasori and I actually living.

He wasn't like the other guy, where as my comments didn't unhinge him. He smirked, just as lazily, just as arrogantly, "Confident you're going to live through us?"

I shrugged, "Well you are only a bump in the rode right now, un."

His sharp teeth bared in a humorous grin, "Forgive me, if in the ocean there are no roads." His hands clasped around the sword and pulled out the large and oddly shaped, clothed sword, holding it loftily and easily as a kid holds a branch.

I laughed loudly and could feel Sasori cringe beside me. I think he'd come to resent my laughter in these situations. Last time I was offended by his lack of faith but honestly I couldn't blame him this time. Not when I lost faith in myself and that was saying something. "That would explain why it's taking us longer to jump back this time, wouldn't you agree, Sasori my man?" Hopefully Sasori understood I needed this time to properly think. I feel like if we just…

There was a pause as I regarded the ship and the captain regarded Sasori. Finally, Sasori broke the silence, "Really, Deidara? You're still having trouble over there? Finally got beaten that badly by a guy that went down three seconds flat? That's disgraceful. I've already regained my cool. These guys aren't strong. Do you see how they're coming after us in large numbers instead of one on one? Don't make me laugh."

I glanced over incredulously, forgetting about my plan for the moment. Sasori was saying what? I understood he was stalling but still I had to make things clear, which was probably what this bastard wanted. I looked at him disgruntled and cocking my head to the side, "Hey, fool, do you not see him?" I didn't really think much about it as I stomped on the white haired guy's gut, making him whimper loudly. Maybe next time he wouldn't punch my cheek. "I'm not having trouble with him, imbecile. It's the shark man with the pointy teeth, un. Didn't you ever pay attention in biology, or were you too busy stuffing your rich ass with food?" I ignored my stomach's pained response.

Sasori smirked, "No I paid attention. Isn't it the shark that gets beat so easily by dolphins, a third of their size? Well, brat, you're a third of his size." What? Was he saying he was going after the others whilst I took care of him? Did he put that much faith in me? Not like we have much of choice. I guess this was Sasori's countdown. _3._

I looked at him reproachfully before tsking and looking stoutly back at Team 3's guy. He was gazing between the two of us amusedly. "Lovers quarrel?" He asked as if he wasn't about to fight us.

I tilted my head in consideration. "Do pirates support gay relationships?" I took in a deep breath, missing my loose clothing, because it was visible in these tight suits. _2_.

He shrugged, "We don't really care. It's not like we aren't stuck on the seas months at a time."

"Wow, you're really open, un." _1_.

His smile curled sadistically, "Like you'll be in a few seconds." I was only barely able register the chills crawling up my spine from that statement before he charged, unusually fast for someone his size. I jumped out of the way just in time as his still clothed sword arched down where I was standing seconds before. Sasori spun immediately at the approaching pirates and met them head on. I jumped back again, leading us towards Sasori's fight and he followed once again slashing with what looked like a blunt sword. However with the power behind it there was no doubt in my mind I didn't want to be hit.

It was like a choreographed dance, he would swipe forward, to which immediately I would dodge just by hairs, sucking in my stomach and leaning back on my heels to avoid the slashes. His smirk grew and it was a habit for my own to appear, although mine was slightly tired and would shake from low panting as I would jump back using all my power to get out the way to avoid his long range. Somehow he had to lose that sword… but I couldn't do that alone. My back brushed up against Sasori's. He acted with instinct, having needed to since he was taking on five at a time, he spun with quicker speed than the Captain could imagine mustering and slashed out, which I narrowly ducked, hissing out a breath. Sasori's sword grazed the Captain's stomach, and there was a thin line of blood, seeping out as he dragged it across. In milliseconds Sasori blinked, process he'd tried to kill me but had hit the Captain before he looked down at me and instinctively jumped as a sword came slashing towards him, not needing to look to see it coming.

From the ground, my arm moved with a fighter's instinct as I used my sword to stab upwards, digging the tip into the man's wrist. He yelped and dropped the sword. Just as I reached for it, something heavy smashed against my back. Everything blurred as a resonating pain shook me to the core. I lost my breath and gasped. It wasn't that I forgot about him, it's just I got preoccupied with helping Sasori. It was painful and I felt myself blacking out so I fought the bruising pain with a stinging one, by biting my lip and allowing the iron tasting liquid to seep into my mouth, hoping for that sensation to be enough to keep me awake. Wasn't he supposed to be finishing me off, I don't know. Everything feels distant. I wasn't sure how I got to that position but I was looking back as the tall blue blur was under a vicious onslaught by a little blur of white and red. I felt my lips curve into a ghost smile. So Sasori did know how to use a sword, that or he was a quick learner. Of course, why was I surprised?

When I was watching their fight, for what might've been minutes or milliseconds, something clicked in the back of my mind, watching their different sizes. Hadn't I made a fighting sequence with elevation? I did… huh. Well I should return the favor to Sasori for saving me.

I numbly rolled, grabbed the other sword, and landed in a standing position, wincing slightly as everything kind of tilted in my vision. I swiped at all the blurs that were becoming somewhat more distinct each second. Sometimes I would make contact with skin, causing my swipes to slow as they dug into the meaty flesh, but sometimes they would too. However I was in too much pain to feel any one slash. Ha.

I made my way through the crowd and limped up the stairs, still slashing wildly behind me, on the deck, I was followed by those who I hadn't made a lucky strike with, which looked like what three? Four? I looked across the deck at the two fighting below, Sasori seemed to be slowing and every now and again I could make out a grunt coming from him, which meant I needed to put my plan into action now. I backed up and just as I did, Sasori screamed in pain. It wasn't one like a person generally heard. This was like a tortured animal. I winced, not for myself, but for him, if he was screaming then that must've been one hell of a hit. That's when I stopped limping and went to the back of the helm, the wind whipping my hair around, but I ignored that too, and shook my head before running as if I hadn't lost so much blood. I ran all the way to the edge and bunched my legs before I jumped up and outwards, flying through the air towards him and Sasori, both who looked over not comprehending as I had jumped 13 feet through the air towards them. Midair, I swung my arms in front of me making an X. Just above the blue blur I tilted my body forward, making my head go under and cleaved out my X with as much strength as I could. No, with _more _strength than I had because to end this I needed to be stronger than I was. There was a sickening contact made when I hit his shoulders, but I didn't stop, I bore my dropping weight down on my hacking and heard the twisted crackling noise as I practically sawed off both arms. His body went limp and we both fell. I landed on him, my legs straddling him as we both thudded against the ground. My head ricochet forward, jarring my whole body still.

He didn't scream, I didn't breathe. I was aware his seemingly never-ending flow of blood was staining my suit and clogging into my hair that spilled over my shoulders, but I couldn't feel it. Was it the suit that made this seem so surreal or was it I? Actually, no one made a noise but I couldn't look behind me, I couldn't move, except downwards. Actually everything was really blurry and I did now feel every single slash… the one on my forearm… the one of my back… the two on my… right leg… the… one… on… on… my…. Last thing I remember was my head slumping against his, slick with sweat I didn't process, coldness that I didn't process either.

-x-

Everything ached. The throbbing headache I felt, didn't allow me to open my eyes. My face twitched in several throbbing attempts to open them. Damnit, let me fucking open my eyes! I tried growling, which came out more as a closed mouth croak. There was a cool hand that touched my forehead and I leaned slightly away from it as I was just beginning to feel the chillness of wherever I was. At least there was a scratchy wool blanket over me.

"Deidara are you awake?" It was Sasori and although it hurt so very much to open my mouth, I felt I owed it to him because at this moment I wasn't thinking of what I went through, I was remembering his scream and after all we decided I would fight the Captain.

"… No." I answered, my throat raw, why the fuck was it raw? Did I down oil or something? I could practically see him rolling his eyes even if my stubborn eyes refused to open. It was quiet. It was my turn to roll my closed eyes. Trust Sasori to not answer my sarcastic answer. "…What… happened?" My throat was too raw to even cough.

It was quiet for a few seconds, as Sasori seemed to think about how he'd answer. "You killed a man by almost cutting off his arms." There was no emotion in his voice, but I knew he wasn't judging me. After all he smiled when I asked him if it mattered when I quite possibly killed Kakuzu.

However I started to remember things, although they weren't effective memories as I did experience everything like a drunkard. But it was news to me that he died, although it shouldn't have been. I frowned slightly, which if it was anyone but Sasori then it might've been mistaken as a grimace to the pain, however Sasori was quickly becoming the person who understood me best. Not surprising either. It would be more questionable if he didn't after all these multiple life and death experiences. "He… died?" Damn these two word sentences that took longer to ask then it should've.

There was a dark laugh and I felt pressure against the bed (if you could call it that, as it was pretty hard and smelled putrid) as Sasori leaned against it, probably just as exhausted in his own rights. "Yeah, a couple of minutes after you passed out. The crew was more than willing to help out the two kids who took out more than half their crew single handedly. So they're up there, taking us East. We're about a couple hours away" So we were below deck, no wonder the air felt like it held mildew and smelled less of the sea and more of other unmentionables. He paused for a moment and I didn't interrupt him as I could feel his thought processing, plus it was pretty painful. "Although they were especially impressed by the one who flew through the air and cleaved off the arm of their captain."

I smiled as much as I could against the pain, "Almost." I corrected.

He laughed, a true laugh, which was a lot more musical sounding than his darker laughs. "Right, almost. How'd you think of doing that? You're right. Expect the unexpected."

I sighed, attempting to position myself better, but ultimately just ended up wiggling a little before giving up on the notion of comfort. "Elevation… your… scream…" I stopped because I think he got it.

"My screams made you do something so brash?" He asked, confused.

I nodded, ever so slightly, it was more like a slight incline and decline on my head. "Because… of… me." Three words. Finally.

"You? What do you mean?" He asked, not understanding. I could feel him shift on the mattress; at least he was able to adjust himself.

His scream was resonating in my ears and for a moment I was lost of breathing. His scream sounded so painful… "We... agreed… my… target."

"It was merely a suggestion. Don't forget you helped me before I helped you and because of it you're like this." His voice didn't emotionally break at the sign of my broken body, but it was disapproving.

"How… are… you?" I asked, because like me he got hit by him, only I didn't have a full-fledged fight.

Again he shifted around, "I think he cracked a couple ribs, but I'm not bleeding, not like you anyways. The area is pretty bruised badly, but again nothing I can't handle. I patched up the area with the supplies they had aboard. Yours was worse, although not surprising since you took on the five people I told you I'd take."

"What… did… you… do… for… me?" I asked, not caring to respond to this.

His weight left the bed as he got up and I heard shifting through objects nearby, "Cleaned your wounds mostly with the rum. They didn't have any real first aid, although I think this surpasses 'first aid'." He murmured as an afterthought. I laughed which once again sounded more like a croak. He continued, "Bandaged up your bleeding, nothing too serious but you had over 10 bleeding wounds so you lost a lot of blood collectively and your skin is heavily bruised from the Captain's hit, you might've also broke some ribs like me. I trickled water down your throat since you lost so much blood and you were probably light headed."

"It… doesn't feel… like… you did. My throat… feels like… shit." I grumbled.

"Hey, I said you were dehydrated." He snapped, "Plus you were out throughout the night and I've been mindlessly watching you to make sure you didn't die on me, brat."

I smirked, which dully hurt, but then again everything did, "Do you… want… a thank you?" I asked, mockingly.

I don't know how he's been able to hear or make out any of my words but he did peevishly respond, "No. We're even now. Remember you said for me to save you? Well I did."

"After… I… saved you." I laughed, which sounded more like wheezing. Sasori kept making me laugh even though doing so made my chest hurt a lot. Maybe I did break those ribs?

"Just go to sleep." He said, smashing a feathered pillow that smelled like urine into my face.

I tried struggling for a few seconds, but ultimately decided I did want to go back to sleep… it hurt too much being awake. I sighed contently pressing my face up into the pillow. He relented it and placed it next to me, gently picking my head up and placing it on the pillow, before murmuring, "Sleep. I'll wake you up when we arrive." I heard his footsteps going up the creaking steps before he lightly closed the door. I sighed and it was less than a few seconds before I dozed off.

-x-

Instead of waking up on my own, I was gently shaken awake. This time, although my sight was still blurry I could open my eyes. I looked up. Sasori's hazy face stared down at me, with his chocolate eyes gazing into mine; at least I think that's what I saw. Mostly I saw his disheveled red hair everywhere. It was messier than when I saw it before and that made me smile a little knowing that he wasn't as pampered as he had been up in the city. Here we were the same. Well, not exactly with my body feeling like it got beat up with a sludge hammer. Somehow, even though he claimed to have broken ribs he didn't look in pain. At all. "We're next to the portal." He took both my forearms and gently hefted me up but I grimaced.

"I'm not a doll, un. I won't break." My eyes widened as every word came out relatively easy, albeit a little sore. Finally.

He eyed me, rolling his eyes, pausing in his helping, "Of course not, you're just someone who almost died." He said sarcastically.

I shrugged his arms off and hoisted my self up, pausing as my head felt slightly dizzy, "Just get me water." He eyed me for a second before turning away and taking a few steps into the dimly lit barracks. I looked around, apparently we were in the captain chambers as my bed was the only one. He didn't need to go far to get the water from the giant table. He grabbed the water skin along with an apple and loaf of bread. "Here" He held out his hands with the food on his palms.

At the sight of the food my stomach instantly growled. Have I really not eaten in over two days? I took them first and wolfed them down. A browning apple and stale loaf of bread actually tasted like the feast I had before the race began. Wow. Sasori was silent as I ate. When I finished I grabbed the water skin from his hand and guzzled it down, allowing it to replenish the dull sore in my throat. I sighed contently, handing him back the skin and then got up, taking a few awkward and swaying steps. While I got up, Sasori gathered a couple of water skins, bread, and apples into a pack, which he slung around his back. Good thing he thought of it because in this state I wouldn't have. The couple of scratches on my leg stung as I put pressure on my foot but I ignored it. Instead I followed Sasori's steps up the stairs. Whilst on it I paused as a thought came to me. "Did you see them?" I didn't have to explain, he knew whom I meant, and it would be unwise to forget.

He shook his head, also coming to a halt as he tugged open the door, "No. I don't know what place we're in."

I nodded. I couldn't imagine us being dead last. After all we had a ship and last I saw them Kakuzu was passed out with Hidan. I followed him outside, squinting against the blearing sunlight that hurt after being in darkness for almost a full day. He led us over to the plank and while we walked I looked around, everyone was staring at me with reverie and slight fear, even if I was barely able to walk. I looked at the spots where I knew for sure people died, all that was there was blood. Huh.

We reached the plank; he took the lead and walked gracefully even though it wobbled. He raised his wrist but stopped and turned over to me, gazing curiously, "Do you regret it?"

I looked back at the large bloodstain where the Team 3 doppelganger died, "Killing him? No. I said it before: he was going to kill us, un."

I looked back in time to see Sasori shake his head, "No. Joining the race. Nothing good has happened yet for you."

I smiled ruefully before shaking my head slightly, "No. I don't regret it, after all: isn't the prize worth it? The experience. I was so bored before, Sasori my man. So dreadfully bored, that this, even the life threatening moments have all been worth it, un." He gazed at me thoughtfully not responding before I redirected the question back at him, "What about you? You said nothing good has happened for me, not for you. Something made it worth it?"

He regarded me peculiarly and rolled his eyes, which I didn't get either, "Yeah. Something good has happened, I think." He turned back around, satisfied and tapped the Jumper. A portal opened just below us. He got ready to jump off.

"Wait!" He glanced back, "What was it? The thing that made all this worth it?"

He smiled, one of those rare ones which made him look just as royal he did the first time I saw him, even if his hair was matted, his suit stained with blood, and his face slightly gaunt. He shrugged, "Maybe when we win I might tell you." _When_. Like me he didn't accept the thought of us losing. He jumped off.

I leaned over to look down at him, forgetting all of my pain. I watched him plunge into the vapor. I stood there for a few seconds before I realized the portal was becoming smaller. "Shit!" I jumped off without much thought and plummeted through the portal as well. I guess we cleared stage two, then?

-XX-

**So how was it? I honestly wasn't expecting to chop off Kisame's arms but it happened, mortal combat style, yeah? So did you guys enjoy it? Review, favorite, or follow if so cause I love those, right?**

**Oh and if you guys have planet ideas you want to happen or people they come across to fight (especially the Akatsuki) then feel free to request as again, I just really wanted a story with pirates and this was the only way I saw fit as I didn't want to copy a lot of ideas, you know? So that's the birth of this story. Whelp. Until next time then? (^_^)/ =**


End file.
